


Quintuple Quarrels (rewritten version)

by existentialspook



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7970704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/existentialspook/pseuds/existentialspook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vio just wants some alone time to read...but guess who's come to annoy him?<br/>- This is the recent rewrite! Enjoy!-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quintuple Quarrels (rewritten version)

 

 

There are days when the atmosphere is simply perfect. When the world outside your house is brimming with potential, inspiring you to do so much more, accomplish so much more than perhaps you would've if it was overcast. Today is one of those days.

I stand in front of my bedroom window, surveying the Hyrulean countryside beyond the glass. The sun shines brightly, illuminating the green grass; a slight breeze must be blowing, because the flowers Princess Zelda planted with Green to "help start our garden" sway below. I decide to open the window. The pleasantly-flowing wind breezes past my face. Down below, tiny swallows chirp from between the flowers. It's almost as if the outside is calling me. _Come read outside, Vio. Enjoy the sunshine._

I smile to myself a little bit and turn away, walking over to my impeccably-organized desk, where a journal, a purple pen, and a large stack of books wait for me. I love reading and writing more than anything.

The novel on top is the one I'm about to begin reading - _Of Keese and Kokiri,_ by Jovani Linebeck. A secondary-school classic. Gently I pick it up and place it in a messenger bag slung around the back of a chair that accompanies my workspace, then head out the door and down into the cottage's lower level.

"Going out to read, Vio?" Green and the others look up from a board game taking place on the living room floor. Red grins up at me, holding up a large sum of game money. He's obviously enjoying himself, whipping Green and Blue's butts at board games like he always does. I nod in reply to the question.

"Good riddance," Blue grumbles, not bothering to look up. He barely has any money or cards. I smirk. Just like Red always dominates during games, Blue always holds a grudge against him for doing so.

"Have fun winning," I say over my shoulder, continuing on my way out.

"I will!" Red chirps after just before I close the door.

I walk directly into the sun's rays, but it doesn't feel that hot thanks to the breeze, which is nice. I can't stand hot summers. Pulling _Of Keese and Kokiri_ out of my bag, I head straight towards my usual reading spot.

The brook next to our cottage is a gorgeous place; green, wispy banks, frogs croaking their hellos, and the soft babbling of the water spilling over rocks all contributing to an overall atmosphere of total tranquility. There's even this nice old oak tree that watches over the river, providing a place to sit down. I can't help but grin as I take a seat at its feet, opening the novel to the first page.

_"A few miles south of Hyrule, the Zora River drops in close to the hillside bank and runs deep and-"_

"Hey~" A mischevious voice in my ear interrupts my reading. _Goddesses. Now?_

"Shadow, leave me alone." I don't even have to look up to know who it is, and he's come to harass me during my _peaceful_ reading time, _again_.

He plops himself next to me, mocking me, leaning his head on my shoulder. "Whhhhhhhhatcha reading?"

" _Of Keese and Kokiri._ Go away. I'm just starting it."

"Pssh. How many times have you read that? Sixteen now?" He asks annoyingly, sitting up.

I glance over at him; his devilish blue eyes meet mine, those eyes that always sparkle with some sort of mischief. And that smirk, the smirk that seems permanently plastered onto his smug face, never leaving, always there to taunt me. He stares back, challenging me.

"Less than that," I reply icily. "And I'd like to continue, _if you don't mind."_

"Why should I?" Our gazes never break, his cerulean-shade irises combating my crystal ones.

"Shadow, leave me alone," I repeat, more forcefully this time.

"Aw, c'mon, Vi~" The tip of his black hat pokes at my ear as if it has a mind of its own. "Let's go on an adventure, or _something._ I'm bored. We could destroy Hyrule again?"

Of course, he's joking. That was a few years ago. I managed to repair the Dark Mirror enough to bring him back without summoning any of the other dark forces (don't ask me how; beats me), but I almost regret it now. He's constantly annoying me.

"Seriously." I push him away from me. "And don't call me that."

"Whatever you say, _Vi._ " Shadow stands up, shrugging my irritation off with a grin, and vanishes into the shadows of the oak tree. _"But I'll be back~"_

"Doubt it," I call after him. _Now, where was I?_

_"A few miles south of Hyrule..."_


End file.
